


Our Someday Rule (applies to you, too)

by quinnovative



Series: 4 times Jess calls Kara when something’s wrong with Lena, and 1 time Lena calls Kara herself [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonus Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnovative/pseuds/quinnovative
Summary: Kara calls Lena, comes home when she falls apart. Lena's there, Lena's got her.





	Our Someday Rule (applies to you, too)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I received some requests for an additional chapter (and because I love these two) with Kara taking care of Lena, I went for it--hope you enjoy. :)

“Are you home?” Kara’s voice is tinny as it carries over the phone, reaches Lena just a few miles away. “I know it’s earlier than usual but I remember you said you might be able to get away more quickly today and I just, I-“

“I’m at my place. Are you on your way?” Lena ask, a hopeful lilt carrying in her words.

Kara swallows and nods, croaks out a ‘yes, almost there’ before she hangs up.

Mere minutes later the door to Lena’s apartment creeks open—a soft, hesitant moan against the setting sun that’s long since begun its descent across the sky, spilling gold across the city. Lena lets her book drop into her lap, curls over the side of the couch to see Kara easing the door closed. Her back is to Lena, so all the CEO can see is a mop of blonde hair and Kara’s elbow moving as it works against the lock.

“Hmm, no window tonight?” Lena teases, pushing her book to the side and moving her blanket to stand.

Kara grunts in reply, still facing the door. “Damn it!” she cries out suddenly. A boom vibrates through the apartment, shakes the frame and Lena turns on her heel, brows raised as she sees Kara’s hand slam against the door before hovering again.

Kara’s always, always careful with her super strength.

Until this moment. Until right now.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Lena says, slides between Kara and the shaking piece of wood. She tries to seek out the blonde’s eyes where they’re hidden behind a curtain of mused hair from her hanging head. Kara heaves a tremble of a breath, sends her hair blowing. Lena ducks again, still can’t find Kara’s gaze. “Jesus Kara what’s wrong?”

“The lock won’t close,” she murmurs miserably with tears lacing her words, sweeps a quivering hand under her hair and pushes it back all while keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

“Yeah, I can take care of that,” Lena says, twists the lock and looks back up at Kara. “But something else is clearly going on.”

Kara shakes her head, swipes fingers beneath her eyes.

“Kara, darling, something is bothering you, it’s okay whatever it is. I just want to help you.” She reaches out for Kara’s hand where she notices it trembling at her side, but the blonde slinks back and turns away.

“I just—I…” She swallows, shakes her head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“We don’t have to. We can just sit or lie down and snuggle up in bed or… or I can order in dinner, or—“

“I think—I think I’m just gonna go take a shower,” Kara says and nods. “Yeah. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Then she disappears down the hall and the bathroom door closes and Lena’s left standing in the foyer.

She hears the water turn on, splatter against the bathroom tiles and whistle through the pipes. Lena blinks, then Lena moves, collecting blankets and setting Kara’s favorite on top of the stack. On their bed, Lena lays out her MIT t-shirt that Kara always takes when she needs to feel close and sleep shorts with little pink hearts, so old the elastic at the waistband unravels just slightly at the hip.

She checks her phone for any texts from Alex or news updates that might elucidate Kara’s distress, but Lena’s lock screen is void of notifications so she uses it instead to place orders at Kara’s favorite takeout restaurants before tossing the device aside.

She drags her feet back toward the kitchen, chases an ache in her chest whose source she can’t quite place as she moves lingering glasses from the counter to the dishwasher, walks to the living room and straightens the stack of Kara’s papers on the coffee table, places her own files back in her bag and drops her book on the nightstand in their bedroom. She stays in there, making the bed and adjusting the pillows before going back to the kitchen. The house is too quiet with Kara home but away, there but gone, with the distant whooshing of water filling the air instead of Kara’s melodic voice. Lena pulls out ingredients for hot chocolate just as a thump booms from down the hall.

Lena drops the bag of marshmallows in her hand, body moving before her brain can think of anything beyond worry. Her legs jerk into a jog, fingers already turning the knob on the bathroom door, thankful that it’s unlocked as she calls Kara’s name.

“Kara,” she tries and is met with running water in response.

“ _Kara!”_ she calls again, pulling back the shower curtain to see Kara sitting, with her legs pulled up to her chest, arms slung around her shins, pulling her body tightly as she buries her face in her knees and her shoulders heave with sobs.

Lena’s stomach flips. “Kara,” she whispers again, moves to reach her. The shower water scorches against her skin and her arm jerks back on reflex. She curses and turns the knob until the stream of steamy water stops and she snatches a towel from the closet, kneeling in front of her girlfriend. “Kara, sweetheart, what is going on with you? Hmm?” she hums softly, her voice level despite the panic that begs to poke through.

Kara’s response is a whimper and gasp for breath.

“Okay, hey, hey, it’s all right,” Lena says and opens up the towel, draping it across Kara’s back. “Let’s get you out of here, okay? Get you dried off.” She eases Kara upward and the blonde follows, lets Lena direct her movements, tugs the towel tightly around her shivering body and glues her eyes to the floor, smattered with puddles of warm water.

“Come on, love,” Lena says, steers Kara through the door and into the bedroom. Lena gives the blonde her distance, but keeps a hand on her back, around her side, keeping her upright and standing just a little longer. The mattress dips as Lena guides Kara down until she’s sitting on the edge.

Kara’s body trembles under Lena’s fingers as she helps her get into pajamas, maneuvers limp limbs through fabric. When she finishes and leans back, Kara’s eyes are glazed, her breath hitches and her composure crumples into hyperventilation—horrible gasps that wrack her rib cage, make the muscles there ache. Her hands curl into a fist around the bedsheets and tears leap from her tightly shut eyes, draw tracks down her cheeks and trace her jaw before dripping onto the comforter.

“Kara, sweetheart, I’m right here, okay?” Lena says, kneels in front of Kara and bobs blurrily in her vision.

But Kara just sobs, stares straight ahead, and there’s a knock at the door. Lena curses, tugs her phone from her back pocket and sees a text from her doorman, indicating that her takeout order has arrived, was checked by security and charged on her card. She has to text him back to see if it can be left in the hallway for a few minutes, because one look at Kara’s face and she knows she can’t leave her, knows she won’t. Not even for a minute, until Kara’s in control of her own lungs. So as soon as the reply comes, Lena tucks her phone back into her pocket and kneels in front of Kara.

“It’s okay, Kara, you’re safe. Everything is fine. I’m right here and we’re going to get through this.”

Kara’s gaze is unwavering, stuck out in the distance as her body shakes and her lungs scream and tears run over her eyelashes, splatter down.

“Let’s just breathe, okay? Nice and easy, just do the best you can.”

Kara nods. The little tilt of her chin finally tells Lena that she’s getting through. The brunette gives her a small smile and Kara’s eyes drift away from the wall, snap down to Lena’s and Kara launches herself forward to Lena, wraps her arms around her neck, sobs into her shoulder with a whole new kind of weight cracking inside her.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Lena promises, rocks Kara and holds her tight as they kneel on the ground, on their knees together. Holds her as Kara sobs until there’s nothing left, until she’s empty and aching and clutching Lena, chest heaving and face crumpling.

“I didn’t know,” Kara murmurs for the fourth time in a row, voice a watery mess of slurring syllables and she buries her head deeper into the crook of Lena’s shoulder, presses her face into dark hair, soaks it with tears.

“It’s okay,” Lena says and runs a hand over Kara’s back, up and down slowly over and over again. “You’re okay.”

Kara shakes harder in her arms, grasps at Lena as if she can’t get her close enough.

The city is drenched in nightfall by the time Kara sniffles and leans back, sees Lena smiling softly at her, reaching out to brush away Kara’s drying tears with the pad of her thumb.

Kara blinks back, her bottom lip quivering at the softness of Lena’s touch, at the light and the years and love that shines in her green eyes.

“Hey.” Lena’s voice is safety and promise and warmth. Kara looks up at her, feels Lena’s fingers gently tilting her chin up. “Hey, come on, let’s get up, okay?”

Kara nods, lets Lena guide her upward and tucks into her side as they walk. She slips her fingers into Lena’s as they go to the door, collect the takeout boxes and move to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says as they set the food on the counter and her face falls.

“For what?” Lena turns, gives her full attention to Kara, and squeezes the hand in her own.

“I don’t—I can’t eat right now.” Kara says and dips her head back against Lena. “But you already ordered all this food and it was so thoughtful and I—“

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. Really, Kara, I don’t mind at all. How about hot chocolate?”

Kara scrunches up her nose, bites her lip apologetically.

Lena laughs softly and runs a hand over Kara’s hair. “What about tea? I can make you some really nice tea, a Lena Luthor specialty.”

Kara gives a watery laugh, wipes her eyes. “Yeah, okay, that sounds good.”

“Perfect,” Lena says, beams at Kara and boosts her up onto the counter, keeps her within reach as she makes tea, and Kara latches back onto her side when they settle on the couch a few minutes later and Lena idly switches through the channels. The silence stretched between them grows fragile as their cups empty and when Lena moves forward, deposits their mugs on the coffee table, the silence is taut like a rubber band pulled too thin.

Lena takes a deep breath and shatters it.”Kar?”

“Hmm?” she murmurs back, words tired but brain still awake and spinning. She rubs her fingers against her forehead where a headache has been pounding for the past two hours.

“What—Can I ask you about earlier today?”

Kara curls into Lena with a heavy sigh, closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them moisture pools in the corners, but she nods, nose brushing against Lena’s skin.

“What happened?” Lena asks, tries to catch Kara’s eyes. “Why—why did you keep saying you didn’t know?”

Against the CEO’s abdomen, Kara tenses, breathes in a stuttering breath and lets it out in a rush of words. “He killed them… I saved a man three months ago and the police show up at his house today ju-just two h-hours ago after an anonymous phone call from neighbors about gunshots and when they walk inside…” she sucks in a breath against her yanking diaphragm as it hammers against her ribs. “The-they they walk inside a-an—and –and…”

“Breathe, Kara, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“—and he killed them!” Kara bolts upright as she says it, shakes off Lena’s gentle touch.

“The police?”

Kara shakes her head, damp blonde hair catching on clammy cheeks. “His—his _family._ ” She collapses back onto Lena’s side, fills her hands with Lena’s hair, Lena’s shirt, Lena’s body; tries to drown in the feeling of the woman pressed against her. “He killed his whole entire family, Lena, and it’s my fault… if I hadn’t saved him… If I had known somehow…”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena breathes out, takes the blonde into her arms. “It’s not your fault,” Lena promises, whispers into her hair. “You _couldn’t_ have known.”

Kara chokes on a sob and shakes her head, cuddled into Lena’s collarbone. Lena hugs her closer.

“Wh-why do people do that? Why did he have to do that? It’s not fair. They—they loved hi—him, Lena. I saw his family when I dropped him off that day, they loved him and he—he murdered them, he-“ She hiccups and grips Lena’s t-shirt so tightly small holes wear into the fabric.

“Shh, sweetheart, breathe with me for a second, okay? You’re slipping away again and I don’t want to lose you.”

Kara nods, lets Lena count out her breathing, slow down the world around her and pull it back.

Lena brushes wet blonde hair off Kara’s face, catches a tear with her thumb and kisses the pink skin there. “I don’t know,” Lena says, returns to Kara’s question. “And I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry.”

Kara whimpers and rubs at her forehead again, eyes scrunching up. Lena catches Kara’s hand, eases it away from the reddening skin.

“Does it hurt?” she asks and Kara gives a nod, bottom lip quivering again and tears spurting from her eyes.

“How about you lie down, hmm?”

Lena pulls a pillow into her lap and Kara slides down across the couch, settles her head on Lena’s legs. Lena moves a hand down Kara’s back, rubbing gently where she knows Kara holds tension, eventually slips the hand over Kara’s side and onto her stomach, where she knows it knots and aches. “I love you, Kara Zor-El,” she whispers and Kara clutches the hand on her abdomen, squeezes it in a silent _I love you, too._ The blonde turns, buries her head against Lena’s stomach. It’s an _I love you more than I can ever say,_ a screaming, shouting silent _I need you._

Lena takes her other hand, threads it softly through Kara’s hair, massages her head until tightness drains from Kara’s body, her heartrate creeping down as she snuggles closer to Lena and her eyes slip closed. “Thank you,” she murmurs thickly against the fabric of Lena’s shirt.

“For what, love?”

“Being here,” Kara says, choking on her words for a different reason now. “For being you.”

Lena presses a kiss into blonde hair, nearly dry now. “Our Someday Rule applies to you, too, you know. Of course, I’m going to be here, and I’m always going to have your back, and I’m always going to be there to sit with you or talk with you or just hold you close. I’ve got you, Kara.”

Kara cuddles more tightly against her girlfriend, whispers another thank you, and believes every word Lena says.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Kara Danvers totally wants to marry Lena Luthor.


End file.
